


Early In The Morning

by WildeChild17



Series: not your ordinary family [2]
Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: He's fourteen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Team as Family, for this fic Nero is older than he is in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildeChild17/pseuds/WildeChild17
Summary: Lucas McKandless shows up at Konzern Estates, following the Beyblade World Championships. Wales is left reeling with the realization he has a brother. Excalibur deals with the events as follows as they always have: as a team. As a family.
Relationships: Julian and OC, Klaus and OC, Nero and OC, Sophie and OC, Wales and OC, Wales and Sophie
Series: not your ordinary family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589986
Kudos: 6





	1. I'm Blind (I'll Raise My Eyes To A New Day Dawning)

After the World Championships, and successfully recovering Julian and Nero from Ziggurat's control, things changed for Team Excalibur. Sophie, Wales, and Klaus found themselves at Konzern Estates more than they were at their own homes, before Julian eventually suggested they simply move in.

"It's not like we don't have the room," Julian shrugged, nonchalant in his offer.

Next to him, his brother nodded seriously, "Besides, Julian gets moody when you guys aren't here."

That resulted in a half hour argument between the brothers, but within the week, the rest of the team had moved in.

Honestly, Wales felt only a little guilty, leaving his mother behind in London. He finally admitted to it, one night when he was Skyping with her.

"I've been meaning to spend more time with your aunt and uncle anyways, dear," Alice Reynolds assured her son. From the angle on her end of the call, Wales could only assume she was in her office, possibly working late, "Besides! It's good for you to spend time with your friends! I love the stories you tell me about them in our weekly calls."

Wales chuckled, "Honestly, you'd think it'd be a bit quieter around here, but Nero's always going the extra mile. I think he's trying to get Julian to lighten up a bit. I'd go so far to say that Julian appreciates it, too."

"I'm sure he does," Alice's smile faded a little, her eyes growing distant.

"Wales?" The redhead looked up at the knock on his bedroom door. Julian stood there, dressed in casual clothes, "I know you're talking with your mother now, but I figured this would be the best time... There's a kid, down in the front room. He says he's your brother."

"Brother?" Wales' brow furrowed, "I don't have a brother-"

"Lucas?" Alice's voice caught the two teen's attentions, and they turned back to Wales' computer screen. The blonde woman's eyes were wide, her voice faint, "Oh... Oh- My baby boy..."

"Mom?" Wales leaned forward.

"Ms. Reynolds?" Julian walked up behind Wales, leaning over, "Are you alright?"

"You look ready to faint, mom, are you okay?"

"Wales- Wales, Julian, dears, I'm getting on the next flight to Italy. Lucas- Oh, my poor son-" Alice looked a bit frazzled, "Oh, I knew I would have to tell you one day, Wales, but I didn't think it would be this soon-"

"Tell me what, mom?" Wales asked.

Alice paused, eyes glittering with unshed tears. Quickly though, her expression turned stony, "Oh, Wales... It's... Well, you have a younger brother, and your father never died in a war. Rather... well, when you were two, I gave birth to another son, Lucas... And, at the time, your father and I were in the custody battle over you and- And well, the court, they ordered I give up custody of your brother- Oh, what am I doing? I can explain it all when I get there. I'm booking a flight as soon as I hang up, I'll let you know when I'm in Rome."

The screen went black as Alice hung up. Wales was left staring at his reflection in his laptop screen.

Julian reached out, "Wales? Are you okay?"

Wales stood up, turning, "I need to see him."

"Uh, maybe that's not such a good idea?" Julian suggested, "I mean, it's clear this is just as news to you as it is, well, myself. Maybe you should wait-"

"Where is he, Julian?"

Julian's shoulders slumped as he sighed, "With Nero, in the front den."

Wales booked it out of his room.

* * *

"This is just so wild," Nero marveled. He sat on the couch, on the opposite end of the other teen sat on the couch, "Like... you never knew he existed?"

Grimacing, the redhead curled in tighter on himself. He hugged his jacket tighter around his body, "I... yeah. My... My father never said a word to me. He told me I was an only child, that my mom... my mom had died giving birth to me."

"That's messed up," Nero said, seriously. "So, Lucas-"

"Luke," The teen cut him off. At the blonde's look, he flinched back, "But- But Lucas is fine."

"... Can I call you Lulu?" Nero asked, deviously.

The redhead looked confused, "I... I guess? If you want..."

"Lulu it is then!" Nero cheered, "Now if only I could convince my brother to let me call him Juju..."

"Never in a million years, Nero," an unamused voice came from the doorway behind the couch.

Nero perked up, but Lucas flinched at the steel tone. Both teens turned to look, seeing Julian Konzern standing with his arms crossed and an unamused look on his face. Behind him, was Wales Reynolds, Sophie Deveraux, and Klaus Gunter.

Lucas couldn't stop himself from staring. And, it seemed, Wales couldn't stop himself either.

"So," Julian cleared his throat. "Your mother is on her way, so she can explain to us the exact situation. But, maybe you can-"

"Julian, I love you, but stop for a second," Sophie interrupted, a frowning marring her pretty features. She stepped around the blonde and approached the back of the couch, "Lucas, is it?"

"Um, yes," Lucas stuttered out.

"You've done a very good job, but unfortunately for you, I'm a woman," Sophie began.

"Uh, Sophie?" Nero looked confused.

"And I can see that bruise and cut you're trying to hide under all that makeup," Sophie finished. She began to reach for Lucas, her hand outstretched and her expression one of displeasure.

Lucas reeled back, stumbling to his feet and away from the blunette, hissing, "Don't- don't touch me!"

Sophie paused. The silence in the room was thunderous.

"... Right," Nero said, after a moment. His eyes were cold, his voice dark, "Julian, how soon can you get a transfer of custody document drawn up?"

"Already started. I'll go call Antonio," Julian turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

"Okay, while he does that," Nero paused as Wales hissed out a curse and whirled on his heel, stalking back out into the hallway. There was a few seconds of silence, before it was broken by the sound of something shattering on the wood floors, "And while Wales _destroys something he's paying for_!"

"I'll be in the damn gym if you need me!" Wales snapped back, voice fading.

"Klaus, go watch him," Nero commanded. The German man nodded, and turned after the redhead. Nero turned back to Luke, "You need to tell us what your other injuries are."

"I- I don't know what you're-" Lucas stammered, eyes wide and wild.

"I didn't say anything, mainly because I thought it was jet lag, but you've been wincing every time you moved," Nero began to list off. "You're favoring your right leg, right now, I'm guessing your knee or ankle, and you've barely moved your left wrist. Which, now that I list it all, I guess isn't jet lag at all. How long has this been going on, man?!"

Lucas trembled, "I- I-"

"Lucas," Sophie said, softly. She placed both of her hands on the back of the couch, in full view, "We can promise you, you're safe here. Whatever you tell us, we won't judge you for, but we will do everything in our power to make sure you never have to go back to whoever did this to you."

Lucas wasn't sure what which it was that tipped him over the edge. Their concerned looks, the determination in their voices, or the overall relief he felt, at someone _knowing_ what he had been hiding for _so, so long..._

Lucas broke down into sobs, and told them everything.

* * *

"... I'm gonna kill your father," Nero said, calmly.

It was late, nearly midnight, and Excalibur had gathered back in the same room they had all been in that evening.

"Only after I'm done with him," Wales growled, furiously. He sat, arms crossed and body locked in a stiff, defensive posture, "Death would be too good for that- that-"

As Wales spiraled into muttering death threats and curses, Julian spoke up, "Antonio said he can have the papers done by the end of the week. He'll just need a medical report from a doctor and statement from Lucas about, well, everything."

"If the way he came here is any indication, I'm not sure I want to be there for the full story," Sophie whispered. She looked sick, "My God... Just... It's unbelievable."

"It's a wonder he's still alive, let alone found the guts to come here," Klaus muttered.

"Master Julian, master Nero,"

The group all looked up as an older gentlemen, dressed in a driver's uniform, entered the room.

"Ah, Ricardo," Julian stood. "You've returned with Ms. Reynolds?"

"I have, sir. Would you like me to bring her in here, or show her to a room?" Ricardo asked.

"Bring her here, please. There are some... issues, we'd like to discuss with her, first," Julian answered.

"As you wish, master," The man turned and walked back into the hallway. A few moments later, he returned, with a flustered looking Alice Reynolds. She had with her a single suitcase and her purse, as well as the very clothes she had been wearing in her earlier call with her oldest son.

"Ms. Reynolds, please let Ricardo take your bags to your room," Julian said, calmly. "I'm sure you're very tired from your flight, but there are some things we'd like to speak about, before you retire for the evening-"

"Where's my son?" Alice asked, hands fluttering by her sides.

"Did you know father was an abusive bastard?" Wales spat, viciously.

Alice froze, and her expressions flickered. First, shock. Then, anger, followed by denial, horror, and settling on defeat.

"It was why we were arguing for custody over you," Alice admitted, softly. "I wanted sole custody, and presented my case of myself and you being in danger if we stayed with your father. But... Caspian was always smart. He knew where and how to hit, and he never once raised a hand during the trial. There were no witnesses for my case, since I never told anyone... When- When your brother was born, Caspian filed a motion, where I could have custody of you, if he was given custody over Lucas and- and the judge granted it. I never- I never had a chance to file a motion of appeal, before he- he just vanished... I haven't heard from him in over fifteen years..."

Wales growled.

"Have a seat, Ms. Reynolds," Nero said, comfortingly. "Your son- Uh, Lucas, he's safe now. He was shown to his room a couple of hours ago. Julian's already working on getting a transfer of custody done. Wales has already gone through two punching bags."

"Three if I hadn't finally dragged him out," Klaus spoke up, seriously.

Wales huffed, and gingerly flexed his hands, which were bandaged up. He grimaced, but said nothing.

Alice moved, stiffly, to sit down in one of the armchairs. It seemed, the moment she did, all fight left her body, and she slumped down. She reached up to rub a hand over her face, and a soft cry left her mouth.

"I should have done more..." Alice murmured, "This is my fault... He suffered because I didn't try hard enough..."

"Don't think too much about it, Ms Reynolds," Julian said, sincerely. "All you need to know now, is that things are going to change, for you and your family."

* * *

Lucas woke up slowly. At first, he was confused, disoriented. The bed he was in, it was too soft for it to be his own. There was no screaming, no furious banging from his father demanding that he get up. No pain from the first of many daily beatings-

Everything came crashing back on the redhead, like a bucket of icy water. He froze, eyes wide as the events of the day before came rushing back to him.

"You're safe here," Sophie had said. "You never have to go back to whoever did this to you."

"They won't be able to touch you," Nero had vowed, eyes blazing with determination. "We'll make sure of it."

Gingerly, Lucas sat up, wincing at the pull in his ribs. He lifted the blanket, frowning at the bandages that were wrapped around them. Then he remembered, Nero had called the Konzern family doctor, who had been quick to take one look at the redhead and gotten straight to work. He'd bandaged Lucas' ribs, left wrist, and right knee, adding a brace for the redhead to wear on his arm and leaving with strict instructions to keep minimum movement for his leg. He'd left a prescription of pain meds, if Lucas needed them.

Lucas slowly swung out of bed, and looked around the room. It was furnished nicely, with a plush, queen size bed, a fluffy looking armchair in the corner by the window. A dresser lined the wall opposite of Lucas, beside a dark wooden desk and rolling chair. The bedroom door had a coat rack hanging off the back of it. There were two doors on either side of the bed, and when Luke investigated, he discovered a walk in closet that was twice as big as his old room, back in his father's house. A mirror hung on the wall, about five feet long and five feet tall.

Lucas stepped away, and took investigation of the room again. This time, he noticed a box on the desk, with a note on top of it. Limping forward, he picked up the note, noticing it has his name on it, and then flipping it over to read.

_Lucas,_

_You came here with the clothes on your back and whatever was in the bag you brought. None of us looked inside the bag (despite Wales wanting to, but your brother's always been a snoop), but Sophie and I went out and got you some clothes, so you wouldn't have to borrow anything from anyone. The clothes you wore here will be returned to you at the earliest convenience (but Julian is having them dry cleaned, so who knows how long that will be?). There's also a few other things for you in the box, too._

_None of us are going to push you, but whenever you feel like coming out, we'll be around. Either in the front room you were in last night, the kitchen, or Julian in his office. Oh, also, your mom showed up last night, if you want to see her._

_-Nero_

Lucas blinked at the note. It seemed, even in writing, Nero Konzern was just as energetic as he was in real life. Slightly bewildered, Lucas shook his head and set the note aside, reaching for the box.

Inside, as Nero had wrote, Lucas found several sets of clothes. Several pairs of dark jeans, sweatpants, t-shirts and long sleeves, a soft hoodie, a leather jacket, and then a pair boots and sneakers. On inspection, he discovered they were all his size. Also in the box was a brand new cell phone, which was good, as Lucas' old one had been destroyed by his father just a few weeks ago. A pair of headphones, and a set of gloves were also in the box.

Lucas stared at it all, before shakily sitting down in the desk chair. He... He wasn't quite sure what to feel. That... that these people were doing so much for him, and they didn't even _know_ him... He felt confused... thankful, relief, fear- It was all too much, too soon.

With shaking hands, Lucas reached for the note, reading over it again.

 _Whenever you're ready to come out, we'll be around_.

With a shaky, yet determined breath, Lucas set the note down, and then stood again, rummaging through the box. He couldn't hide forever... so why not go ahead and just face the music?

Besides, who knew how long he had with them, before his father ultimately tracked him down to bring him back home?

.

.

.

Lucas, having dressed in the sneakers, a pair of dark jeans, and a dark blue long sleeved shirt, stepped out into the hallway, and was faced with another dilemma.

He did not know his way around Konzern's mansion.

Lucas, standing in the hallway and considering his choices, jumped at the sound of someone clearing their throat. He turned, looking to his left to see an older gentlemen dressed in a uniform.

"May I help you, sir?" He asked, voice soothing.

"Uh-" Lucas hesitated, "I... I don't..."

"Master Julian and his friends are joining in the dining room for lunch, if you would like me to take you there," The man- who Lucas now assumed was an employee of the house- suggested, sensing Lucas' caution. "Master Julian's home can be quite confusing, to those unsure of where they need to go."

Lucas' stomach grumbled and the teen winced. It'd been a few days since he'd had a good meal...

The gentleman's eyes flashed briefly, but he gave Lucas a small, warm smile, "I believe that answers that, don't you? Follow me, sir Lucas."

The two were halfway down the hallway, before Lucas realized he had never given the man his name.

* * *

"Master Julian," Julian looked up at Ricardo's voice. "Sir Lucas will be joining you all for lunch." The man looked over his shoulder, "Right through here, sir."

Ricardo stepped to the side, as Lucas cautiously slid in. His face was free of any of the makeup he had been wearing the day before, showing off the black eye and the cuts over his right cheekbone. Julian pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth to keep from saying anything.

"I'll go tell the kitchen staff of the extra placing," Ricardo slipped away, silent as ever, leaving Lucas staring after him. Vaguely, Julian thought he heard the redhead mutter, "Bloody ninja."

"Ricardo does like to sneak up on people," Nero piped up, apparently having heard Lucas. The redhead jumped, and whirled to face him, "Come on, sit down. The others will be down in a bit. Salads and roasted fish for lunch- do you like fish?"

Lucas stared at him, "I've... never had fish."

Nero's smile twitched, just a little, as he turned to give his brother a dark look. Julian simply tilted his head, to which Nero smirked at and then turned back to Lucas with a smile.

"Well, guess we'll see then, won't we!" Nero cheered. He gestured to the chair beside him, "Sit down, man. You look like you're starving."

"I am," Lucas admitted, softly. He moved slowly, wincing only a little as he sat down. Everything about his movements were cautious and quiet as he slid the chair out and then sat down, "I... haven't eaten in a few days."

Julian felt his eyebrow twitch, but he schooled his expression into one of calm indifference.

"Perhaps you should eat slowly, then," Julian suggested, coolly. "So you don't get sick."

Lucas nodded, and wasn't it sad that Julian could see that Lucas already knew such a fact? It made the blonde's blood boil with fury, but he simply lifted his glass of water to his lips and took a contemplative sip, thoughts drifting.

"Hello, Julian, Nero," Sophie walked in, with the rest of the Excalibur and Alice in tow. "I hope we're not too late-" She balked, and then gave a small smile, "Oh, hello, Lucas."

Lucas stared up at her, his eyes flickering over her shoulder to Klaus, Alice, and Wales. Klaus looked as cool as ever, Alice sad, and Wales ready to go through another round in the gym.

Julian hid an exasperated sigh. He made a mental note to order more gym equipment and bandages.

"Thank you for the clothes," Lucas said, quietly. "I'm... I'll figure out a way to pay you back."

"Oh, think nothing of it, dear," Sophie smiled, as she took her seat to Julian's left, across from Nero. Wales dropped into the chair beside her, arms crossed, "I'm just glad they fit."

"They look a little small on him," Nero mused. He reached out, plucking at the shoulder of the shirt, "Hm, but that's easily fixed. A few good meals in you and they'll fit better."

Klaus sat in the chair beside Lucas, and Alice in the chair next to Wales. She wasn't even trying to hide how she was staring at Lucas, unlike Wales who was glaring at the table like he could set it on fire.

Before anymore conversation could be had, the doors to the kitchen opened, and the servers came out, carrying the group's food. Only after the plates had been dropped, cesear salads and roasted fish as Nero had said, and the group had begun their meal did it continue.

"Lucas," Klaus rumbled, and the teen flinched a little. Still, he looked up at the brunette man, "How did you know to come here?"

Lucas blinked at him, as the clatter of silverware briefly paused.

"Oh..." Lucas looked away, picking at his salad. He hadn't touched the tomatoes, Julian noted, but had eagerly gone after the greens, "... I watched the World Championships."

Nero's eyes lit up, "Oh, really? Who was your-"

"Only a few battles, though," Lucas shrugged, cutting the blonde off. "That's... all he let me watch. Good moods, few and far between, or I snuck out while he was at work..." His gaze grew distant, and then he frowned, turning to look at Julian, "Your Bey, Gravity Destroyer? Modeled after Perseus, right?"

Julian didn't bother to hide his surprise. He leaned forward, curious, "You know the legend?"

"I... I like history," Lucas murmured, almost embarrassed. "I didn't get to finish watching your battle, but he let me watch the next one... The one against Wang Hu Zhong. Two Cetus' in the same stadium... was that by chance or were you looking for two of the same on a team?"

"Oh, that was by pure chance, I assure you," Sophie giggled. "Wales and I were just as surprised with each other when we met, to find out we had nearly the same Beys."

"But you saw Wales, didn't you?" Klaus asked, knowingly, "And knew?"

"... Dad always said mom died when giving birth to me," Lucas said, softly. "He never mentioned anything about other family, let alone a brother-" His eyes, such an icy blue they were nearly white, flickered up to Alice and Wales, before he ducked his head again, "But yeah... I knew. When I saw you."

Wales let out a breath, through his nose. Next to him, Alice shook her head, sadly.

"The only other battle I saw was the Excalibur and Starbreaker match up," Lucas finished, quietly.

Julian winced at that, _Oh, how humiliating..._

Nero shot him a look, but said nothing.

"That's when I started planning my escape," Lucas murmured. "Last week... dad was drunk, passed out... I took my chances and... and started my way here."

"That was very brave, dear," Alice spoke for the first time since she had entered the room. When Lucas looked up at her, wide eyed, "... I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help you. I... I knew the monster your father was, but he's..." She trailed off.

"He's a charmer," Lucas finished, nodding solemnly. "I know. He had a story for every bruise I went to school with, up until social services were called. He came up with a story, and there was no real evidence of abuse so... they dropped it. The next week, he moved us to Nottingham, and I've been homeschooled since."

"Smart bastard," Wales muttered, darkly. He stabbed his fork into his fish, muttering death threats under his breath too low for anyone to hear.

"You know," Nero piped back up. "You talk like a Blader. Interested in trying it out?"

"I've been Blading since I was ten," Lucas answered, truthfully. When all noise ceased, he looked up to see everyone staring at him, "Uh."

"You're fifteen now," Alice said, thoughtfully. "You've been Blading for five years, then?"

Lucas nodded, slowly, "It... it's one of the few... nice things, he ever did for me, but-" He winced, "If... If I didn't win any tournaments he entered me in-"

Lucas cut off, the unheard _'there were consequences'_ in the air. Julian felt a pang of sympathy for the young redhead, his own father's, the late Rosario Konzern, warnings of _'win or suffer_ ' playing over in his head. From the look on Nero's face, the younger blonde was thinking the same thing.

But, ever the one to lighten a mood, Nero took it in stride.

"Ooh, so what's your Bey?" Nero leaned over, eyes wide and sparkling, "Did you bring it with you? Would you care to battle me? Well, not right now, maybe when you're a bit healed up, I mean would never ask someone injured to enter a battle-"

"Nero," Julian interrupted, catching his brother's attention. "Breathe. And let Lucas breathe, too."

Nero blinked, turning back to Lucas. The redhead was leaning away from him, eyes wide.

"... Whoops. Sorry!" Nero chuckled, sheepishly, sitting back in his chair. "But-"

"Nero," Julian said, firmly. "Later."

Nero, ever the child he was even at fourteen, pouted.

But Julian was right. The rest of the story could come later.


	2. I'm Wise (There's Still So Much I Ain't Been Learning)

A few weeks passed.

Alice, unfortunately, had to return to London for her business, but she promised phone calls and letters, when Lucas asked. She also promised more frequent visits. Lucas had actually cried when she left, scared that she wouldn't hold up to her promise. Except, Alice had called that very night, reassuring her son.

Wales, between moments of rage and temper tantrums that resulted in Julian having to order more gym equipment- really, who knew that Wales had such a temper? Certainly none of Excalibur- spent every moment he could getting to know Lucas. Likewise, the younger redhead did the same.

Sophie was only too eager to shower the boy in affection and gifts, especially when learning that Caspian McKandless very rarely even gave the boy the time of day. Within days, Lucas' closet was full of clothes and his room was slowly turning into his own, thanks to nearly everyone pitching in to help, in some way. 

Whenever Lucas felt overwhelmed, either by noise or the suffocation of someone doting on him too much, he sought solace with Klaus. The German was a quiet, steady rock. He never pushed for Lucas to say anything he was thinking, but whenever the redhead did speak, Klaus was quick to tell Wales about it, afterwards.

Julian provided the resources for Alice to make her frequent trips. When Alice tried to protest, Julian silenced her with a firm reprimand. He and his lawyers were steadily putting together a case in hopes of locking Caspian McKandless behind bars. The Konzern doctors only helped to provide for the case, with their frequent reports on Lucas' past injuries and trauma. Therapists were called, before one was found that Lucas connected with. She too provided her own records.

Nero was the biggest help though. Out of all of them, he was the quickest to pick up on unspoken boundaries. Even if Lucas didn't talk, Nero filled the silence with his own chatter. He was the first to discover to Lucas' love of classic rock, the first to figure out just how curious Lucas was, as well as his love for food.

Excalibur was returning from their mandatory day out- mandatory by Ricardo's orders. When the team had returned from America, Ricardo had suggested- no, demanded- that perhaps the team take a day out of every week to go out as a team. Weather that was into town, the beach, a Bey tournament, well. That was up to them. Despite the fact that Nero was- unofficially- a member of the team, the youngest Konzern generally stayed in the mansion. 

("It's easier, for me," Nero admitted, quietly, one night. "Like, I know most people don't know about it, but I still feel like people are going to stop and stare at me, over what happened in Hades City. I'm afraid I'll break down over it."

After that admission, none of Excalibur had pressured him into accompanying him. Still, the times he did, they all kept a careful eye on him, Julian especially.)

"I don't know which is more exhausting," Wales mumbled. "The training for the World Championships or the emotional toll all of this is taking on me."

"Emotions will take a lot out of anyone," Sophie told her friend. "And besides, all of this is new to you. It makes sense you're not sure what to feel, or how to react."

Klaus nodded, "You're taking it as well as you can."

"I'm afraid though," Wales admitted, looking upset. "From what I've heard, our father has a bad temper. I'm afraid I might lose it in front of him and- and he'll be scared of me."

"To be fair, I'm slightly scared of you," Julian spoke up. "None of us ever knew you had such a temper. Though, you are doing the good thing of taking it out during training."

"Except for whenever the moment comes I blow up in front of Lucas," Wales groaned. "What if he hates me because of it?"

"That boy looks up to you like Nero looks up to Julian," Sophie deadpanned. "He's wary of you, yes, but I don't think he could ever hate you."

The doors to the front of the mansion opened, before Julian could even reach for it. Ricardo stood there, smiling, "A good day out, I assume master Julian?"

"A relaxing one," Julian nodded in return as the group entered. "A very much needed one, considering recent events." He glanced at the old man, "Expect a delivery within the next few days, Ricardo. A bookcase, to be taken to Lucas' room."

"Of course, master," Ricardo nodded.

There was a beat, as though the older man wanted to say something but was unsure of how it would be taken.

"Where's Nero and Lucas now, Ricardo?" Julian finally asked.

Ricardo smirked a little, "In the back yard, master. It seems Nero has finally gotten Lucas to accept his challenge."

Julian paused, blinking, and turned, "Challenge?"

"A bey battle, of course," Ricardo answered. "They were making their way out, just before you returned home."

"..."

"Oh, I want to see this!" Sophie exclaimed, excited, "Let's go watch!"

Curiosity and excitement palpable in the air, the group all hurried to see the show.

* * *

"One! Let it rip!"

"Alright then, Lulu! Let's see what you've got! Hellfire Furie!" Nero made the first move, impulsive as ever, sweeping his arm out.

In the stadium, the left rotating Hellfire Furie pulsed a bright red color, before heeding to her owner's command and speeding around the stadium. She collided with Lucas' Bey, sending it flying into the air.

"Hm," Nero hummed thoughtfully, and then looked across the stadium. "Low defense?"

Lucas shrugged, "Depending on the opponent."

Nero's eyes narrowed, "Okay then... Well-"

"Snowstorm Khione!" Lucas widened his stand, "Special Move, Black Ice!"

In the stadium, the other Bey glowed an icy blue, before heading for the center of the stadium. The Bey began to pick up spinspeed, before releasing a pulse of blue energy. A cold burst of air erupted from the stadium, as ice began to coat the slopes of the stone.

Khione spun steadily in the center, with Furie circling on the edges of the ice.

"Ooh, cool!" Nero sang.

Lucas blinked and tilted his head, "Was that a joke?"

"Possibly," Nero shrugged. "But like that's going to stop me! Furie! Hellfire Blast!"

Nero realized the moment he made his mistake, when Lucas smirked.

Furie hit the ice, only for it to begin wobbling dangerously.

"Ah! Furie?!" Nero cried.

"Hellfire Furie... attack type, right?" Lucas called over, placing a hand on his hip, "Flat performance tip?"

"Uh- Yeah..." Nero answered, slowly.

"One would think that makes it easier for it glide over the ice. Flat tips, more surface area over the ice, but really, that makes it worse. When dealing with Khione's ice... you need something a bit more finer," Lucas explained. His smirk widened a little, "Something more like... _an extreme sharp performance tip_! Khione! Send him flying! Icicle Barrage!"

Khione glowed a bright blue color, whipping around in a tight circle, before charging for Furie. The first attack connected, as did the next several dozen. Indeed, a barrage attack that Furie had no defense for, especially when already in danger of falling over.

"- like a skater on an ice rink. The skates of shaking shoes are fine and sharp, to cut through the ice and make it easy to move," Sophie's voice caught the duo's attention, and they turned to see Excalibur standing on the sidelines. Upon noticing the boys having noticed them, Sophie called out, "Isn't that right Lucas?"

Lucas, a bit embarrassed, nodded, "Uh, yeah. It makes it easier for Khione to glide over the ice."

"Wait- does that mean Khione's a stamina type?" Nero snapped out of his thoughts.

Lucas stared over at him, then shrugged, "Eh."

That... wasn't a helpful answer.

"So, even without the ice, I would have been in trouble," Nero mused. "Stamina types and attack types clashing in battles are tricky. But- hold on. Khione was able to deliver such a strong series of attacks in that barrage attack!"

"Pay attention, Nero," Julian called. "Khione has a Hades fusion wheel, and a zero-eight-five spintrack."

Lucas' smirk turned into a small smile as realization hit Nero like a truck.

"Wait! Khione is a stamina _and_ attack type?!"

Lucas nodded, "Yes. And your Furie is an attack type, right?"

"You already asked that-"

"But the thick warrior wheel it has... that shows high defense," Lucas continued. "And when you build up enough speed, that defensive wall can turn into a battering ram of an attack."

"You picked all of that just by watching the first few minutes of this battle?" Nero marveled.

"Um... yes?"

"Dude..." Nero breathed, eyes wide, "You're my new best rival!"

"... thank you?"

Lucas sounded so utterly clueless, like he wasn't sure weather Nero's statement was a compliment or not. Nero felt a pang of anger and sadness for the redhead. It was clear, despite having such a burning spirit and enthusiasm for the sport of Beyblade, that he hadn't made many connections.

"But now that I know what I'm dealing with..." Nero said, pointing at Lucas, "I know how to counter!"

"You do?" Lucas asked, and Nero swore he heard just a bit of amusement in his voice.

"Yep, and you're going to help!"

"... I don't think that's how a battle works,"

In the stadium, Khione delivered a particular brutal hit, sending Furie flying over the ice and back onto to solid ground. The minute she connected with stone, Furie's speed picked up. She flew off in a burst of energy, spinning around the edge of the ice but never back on it.

"Yep! Ice is cool and all-"

"I swear you're just joking with me now,"

"-But ice has a weakness!" Nero grinned, as his Blader's spirit, a bright red aura, lit up around him, "And that weakness is fire! Hellfire Furie! Special Move, Ring of Fire!"

Furie's speed picked up exponentially, a streak of red circling the stadium at blazing speeds. Sparks began to fly up, before those sparks erupted into red hot flames.

"Wait- Are those real flames?!" Lucas exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Unfortunately," Julian called.

"How's that possible?! Wait- no, Khione!"

In the stadium, the ice was melting under the heat of the fire, water evaporating into steam.

"Now let's try it again! Hellfire Blast!"

Like a bullet exploding from a gun, Furie erupted from the ring of flames, and flew through the stadium. She slammed into Khione, sending the icy Bey high into the air.

"Yes!" Nero cheered.

"Nice one!" Sophie cried, "If Khione's in the air, performance tip doesn't matter! Nero's got a shot now!"

"Khione, no way!"

"This battle's mine!"

"Just kidding!"

"Huh?!"

"Khione, let's show this upstart just how much we can do!" Lucas shouted, a full blown smile on his face- the first one anyone had seen since he arrived- crossed his arms over his head, an icy blue aura surrounding him, "Special Move! Winter's Wrath!"

Lucas threw his arms out to his side, as a burst of cold wind ripped through the air.

In the air, Khione's facebolt glowed bright- A blue wolf's head, before she exploded into blue light. A white wolf appeared, blue eyes glowing and wicked sharp fangs bared. She snarled, jaws snapping as she descended.

"No way!" Nero gaped, "All that power! So unbelievable!"

"Hell yeah, Luke's won this!" Wales whooped.

"Not if I have anything to say!" Nero snapped, his own spirit reacting and flaring to life, "Furie! Meet the attack! Special Move, Hell Raiser!"

In a burst of red light, Furie's spirit appeared. A winged red woman with black armor and snakes for hair. She screeched, eyes glowing red as she jumped up to meet Khione in midair.

Everyone threw their arms up as a golden explosion filled the air. A maelstrom of hot and cold wind whipped at their clothes and hair, mixed in with debris of dust, pebbles, and leaves.

When the chaos finally subsided, dust clouds blowing, Julian coughed, fanning the dust away, "Did that do it?"

"Who won?" Klaus asked.

The dust finally cleared, everyone staring in shock to see both Furie and Khione at their respective partner's feet, in clear stadium outs.

"What- a tie?!" Nero exclaimed.

"Huh," Lucas mused, bending down to pick his fallen Bey up. He was surprised to find the facebolt scratched, "First time that's ever happened."

"Gr... no way! I demand a rematch! There's no way I could have lost!" Nero shouted, pointing at Lucas, "I was just unprepared! Now that I know what you can bring, I know I can win against you! Come on, let's go! Get ready to launch, Lucas, I'm gonna win this time-"

"No," Lucas said, flatly. "It's not worth my time to battle you-"

"Huh?!"

"-Right now," Lucas finished, standing back up. "You're good, Nero. But I don't have the energy to face you again. Another time."

Nero stared at him, before nodding, "Okay, that's acceptable. Next time, I'm winning!"

"I look forward to it," A small smile appeared on Lucas' face.

"That was amazing!" Sophie gushed, reminding the duo of Excalibur's presence, "Lucas, you're so powerful! I never would have expected something like that, especially from someone who's only been battling for a few years!"

Julian nodded in agreement, "Nero started when he was eight. You were- what, ten, you said?"

"Uh," Lucas grimaced. "Yeah... I- I had a lot of tutors..."

Realizing they were encroaching on risky territory, Wales spoke up, "You can get stronger, you know."

"How can he get any stronger?" Nero muttered.

"Nero, just how many times have any of us beat you?" Julian deadpanned.

"Wha- that's different! You four are world class Bladers!"

"Exactly," Wales waved a hand, ignoring Nero's spluttering. He looked up at Lucas, who was staring at him with wide eyes, "I'd be more than happy to train or battle with you... If you want."

Lucas visibly hesitated, before nodding slowly, "I... I'd like that a lot, actually."

Wales smiled, lighting up like a kid on Christmas, "Awesome!"

Nero watched the exchange go down, before whipping around, "Julian-"

"Fine," Julian rolled his eyes. "Just don't start crying when you ultimately lose against me."

"Wha- As if!" Nero exclaimed, "I would never- Hey! Julian! Julian, where you going?! Julian, get back here!"

Sophie erupted into a fit of giggles as Nero chased after his brother, still shouting. Klaus and Wales chuckled, and even Lucas grinned.

The younger redhead turned back to stare at his Bey, Khione's facebolt glittering in the fading light of the day.

_I... could get used to this._


	3. Going To Raise My Voice (Until I'm Heard)

Nero was _not_ sulking, despite his brother telling him otherwise.

... Okay maybe he was. But he had a good reason to. Julian had promised him, _sworn_ to him, that when the Dual Warriors Festival came around, that the two of them would enter as partners.

But now, that was a different story. Apparently Julian had a meeting scheduled for the middle of the day, right when the tournament was due to start. He couldn't cancel, therefore he wouldn't be able to enter. And... while Nero knew, logically, these things could pop up, ever since Hades City and Ziggurat and the arrangements he had been forced into... It hurt, Julian putting him aside for other things. Nero knew, he _knew,_ that there were somethings his brother didn't have control of, but still. 

Nero lay, sprawled out over Lucas' bed, as the other teen worked through whatever his current lessons were. In the last couple of months, Lucas had finally begun to pick up where he left off on his schooling. Apparently, he was smarter than even his father had believed, as most of the classes he was currently taking were either honors or college courses.

Nero sighed, closing his eyes. Lucas' radio, turned down low, was playing an old 90's glam rock band, The Black Crowes. While Nero himself was more of a pop rock fan, he could appreciate the classics every now and then.

"Nero," Lucas' voice caught his attention. The blonde rolled over on to his stomach, perching his chin on his laced fingers, "Either stop huffing or get out. It's breaking my concentration."

Lucas, it seemed, was a bit of sarcastic brat. Every now and then, he would drop a joke, shocking all that heard it, but ultimately getting a laugh. He had a penchant for gallows humor though, the jokes slipping out before he could stop them. He would always guiltily apologize afterwards, ashamed and embarrassed.

"Sorry, man," Nero sighed again, and Lucas looked over his shoulder, annoyed. "I'm just a bit... frustrated."

Conflict warred over Lucas' face. He opened his mouth, closed it, and ultimately turned back around to his laptop. Yet another quirk with Lucas was when faced with someone who was _emotional_ , he himself wasn't sure how to react to it. Rather, he would awkwardly offer a hug of comfort or find someone else better suited for the job.

Nero dropped his head on to Lucas' mattress, eyes closed. He listened, the sounds of music, keys clacking, and the scratch of pencil on paper filling his ears. Eventually, the clacking and scratching stopped, followed by the click of a laptop shutting, and then the bed was dipping. Nero looked up to see Lucas sitting on the bed, legs crossed under him.

"So... what's wrong?" Lucas asked, clearly at a loss.

"... Julian," Nero finally answered.

Lucas tilted his head, brow furrowed, "Julian?"

"Mm," Nero hummed. "He... he made a promise to me, but now things have changed and he can't keep it."

There was silence. The song on the radio faded out, before it switched over to Metallica.

"What... was the promise?" Lucas' words were slow, unsure if he was asking the right question.

Nero rolled back over on to his back, eyes open. He looked at Lucas, the other teen's form upside down, "The Dual Warriors Festival- a tag team tournament that's coming up in a couple of weeks. He said we could team up to battle in it, but now... now he's got a meeting he can't afford to miss or reschedule, so I'm SOL."

"SOL?" Lucas asked.

"Shit outta luck," Nero deadpanned.

"Ah," Lucas looked away. He reached up, running a hand through his hair. He had grown it out, from the close crop it had been when he first arrived, now to about the same length as Wales' hair.

"Yeah," Nero sighed, closing his eyes. The two were silent again, listening to the guitar of Enter Sandman.

"I..." Lucas hesitated, "I could enter with you, if you'd like?"

"Huh?" Nero shot up, rolling-

And landing on the floor.

"Ow!" Nero yelped. He rubbed the back of his head, grimacing, "I- I'm sorry. You'll what?"

"I... I could enter the tournament with you, if you'd like," Lucas repeated. "It's... It's clear this means something to you, and... well, if you really want to compete, nothing should stop you, right?"

"No- no, I couldn't ask you-" Nero jumped to his feet, waving his hands.

"You're not asking, I'm offering," Lucas interrupted.

Nero stared at the redhead, eyes wide, "You... you would do that? For me?"

Lucas picked at the sleeve of his hoodie, "I mean... isn't that what friends do?"

A slow smile spread over Nero's face, "I... Yeah, Lulu, that's exactly what friends do. Dude, thanks so much!"

Nero lunged, ready to hug the other teen, but came up short, watching Lucas, "Can I-"

"I can't stop you, can I?" Lucas deadpanned.

Nero grinned, and hugged the other boy, "Thanks so much! Now, what are we waiting for! Let's get to the gym so we can start practicing!"

.

.

.

"You know," Nero said, the night before the competition. "This thing is more than likely gonna be televised across the country."

Lucas blinked at him, laid back against the pillows of his bed and phone in hand.

"I'm... I'm saying this because... well, what if your father sees you? I'm... telling you so you can have the option of dropping out, if you'd like," Nero picked at his nails, trying to keep the dejection out of his voice.

There was a brief flash of fear on Lucas' face. For a moment, he looked ready to do just what Nero expected him to- say no, and leave Nero alone again- but then determination filled Lucas' gaze.

"So?" Lucas asked, shrugging.

Nero blinked at him, "Huh?"

"I'm still gonna be your partner," Lucas turned his attention to his phone. "I didn't agree to this just to drop you because of some bastard who can only get off by beating his own flesh and blood."

Nero stared, uncomprehending, "You mean- you-"

"I'm going through with it," Lucas inhaled, visibly steeling his reslove. "Besides. I don't care about that bastard anymore. He's only- he's only a ghost of the past. If he wants me, he'll have to kill me."

Lucas seemed to realize what he said, and he winced, looking up at Nero, "Uh."

"Dude," Nero said, staring. "When did you become such a badass?"

A small smirk curled at Lucas' lips, "I don't know. Maybe I just always have been?"

Nero laughed, and grabbed one of Lucas' pillows, hitting him with it. The redhead squawked, indignant.

"Oh, you're asking for it now, blondie!"

* * *

The two blew through their opponents with ease. Or, it was more like Nero blew through their opponents. Lucas only launched and watched, offering a bit of advice every so often if Nero found himself at a loss.

And then, it came time for the final match of the day. Lucas and Nero had made it to the finals. The way the tournament had been set up though, with two different arenas, meant that neither teen knew who their opponents would be until the actual match.

"Kill me now," Lucas groaned. He flopped backwards in his chair as the results were announced, the EU DJ on the big screen of the team room, "Sophie and Wales?!"

"I'm sure they're reacting much the same way?" Nero offered.

Elsewhere, Wales was cursing his life while Sophie laughed at him.

"But, their teamwork is flawless," Nero admitted with a sigh. "We probably don't stand much of a chance."

Lucas raised his head, looking confused, "Uh, we stand a better chance than they do."

"How do you figure?"

"Khione can freeze 'em," Lucas shrugged. "Then you can use a barrage attack while they're unbalanced and send either one of them flying. It only takes one of our opponents to have a stadium or sleep out for us to win."

"I mean, that makes sense, but..." Nero shook his head, "We've only been winning because of my power and your strategies. They have teamwork and a defense system that rivals Beylin Temple's. We just have attack and stamina."

"Hm," Lucas hummed, tilting his head back. "I think you're overthinking it."

"And why aren't you?"

"Nero, you've already said it several times, how we can win. You just aren't thinking about it,"

"I have? Wait, no, don't tell me..." Nero frowned in thought, reflecting back on his words. Eventually, his eyes went wide, "Wait... we know how they operate."

Lucas grinned, eyes still closed and head tilted back.

"We know their fighting style," Nero continued, excitedly. "And because of that, we know their weaknesses!"

"There you go," Lucas raised his head. "Now, how do you suggest we go into the final battle so we can win?"

* * *

"Mama Mia, this crowd is getting wild, and I can't say I blame them! Night has fallen here in Rome, and we're ready to begin the final match of the Dual Warriors Festival! What tag team duo will take the victory? Well the only way to find out is if we let it happen! Let's introduce our Bladers, huh?" The EU DJ's voice rang out around the arena. The crowd cheered in response.

"They hail from the EU's own World Championship team, Team Excalibur, give it up for the Konzern's twin jewels, Sophie Deveraux and Wales Reynolds!" The EU DJ swept his arm out to his right, as said duo walked out to the cheers of the crowd.

"And their opponents, having fought and clawed their way to make it here to the finals, let's give it up for Nero Konzern and Lucas McKandless!"

Lucas flinched, just a little, at his name. Still, he kept his expression blank as Nero waved to the crowd, soaking in the excitement.

"So, let's not waste any more time! Our Bladers are ready, and so are we! Boys and girls, here we go! Three!"

"Two!" The Bladers readied themselves.

"One! Let it rip!"

All four Beys landed solidly in the stadium. Three spinning to the right, and one to the left.

"It's impressive, boys," Sophie called over. "That you made it this far, and especially without us even knowing! You two clearly have come quite far."

"Thanks Sophie!" Nero chirped.

"But, I'm sorry to say," Sophie shrugged. "Wales and I will be taking this win."

"Sophie's right," Wales nodded, smirking a little. "Sorry, Luke, bro, but Sophie and I have a reputation to upkeep. Sophie!"

"Yes! Whirl, White Cetus! Special Move, Grand Victoire!"

"Spin now, Blue Cetus! Special Move, Grand Fleet!"

"There it is, just like we thought," Lucas hissed.

"You ready, Lucas?" Nero asked, body tense.

"Mmhm,"

"Joint Special Move! Cetus, Grand Deucalion!"

In the stadium, a wave of water rushed for Khione and Furie. Furie stopped circling, spinning directly on the edge of the stadium. The wave surrounded Khione, swallowing the Bey in a pool of quickly rising water, towards Furie.

"Any time now, Lucas," Nero muttered.

"Khione!" Lucas widened his stance, arms crossed in front of him, "Show 'em what you've got! Special Move, Black Ice!"

"What- There's no way you survived that!" Sophie exclaimed, only to be proven wrong with Khione floated to the surface of the water, riding the whirlpool. Once at the top, she pulsed an icy blue color and ripped over the surface, freezing the water in her wake.

Across the stadium, both Cetus' were wobbling, trying to get a grip on the slick surface.

"What was that Sophie?" Lucas smirked. He turned, "Nero! You ready?"

"You bet!" Nero nodded, grinning. He swept his arm out, "Furie!"

Furie leapt off of the slope, flying through the air and arcing down towards the two Cetus Beys.

"Special Move, Hellfire Blast!"

Furie collided with White Cetus in a burst of red light, sending the Bey high into the air and shattering the ice on impact.

"Cetus, no!" Sophie cried.

"Not so fast!" Wales shouted.

Blue Cetus, having regained his balance, jumped into the air, catching White Cetus and bringing the other whale back down to the stadium.

"Ah, man, so close!" Nero cursed.

"Not over yet," Lucas pointed out. "I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve. Nero, draw back! Wait until you see an opening and then attack."

"Right! Furie!"

"Running away?" Wales taunted.

"Hardly! Khione! Special Move! Icicle Barrage!" Lucas called out.

Khione glowed again, and charged down the slope. Khione then began to bounce off both White Cetus and Blue Cetus, in a series of barrage attacks.

"Luke, Khione may be a stamina type," Wales shook his head. "But at this rate, you two will lose on a sleep out."

"Shut it," Lucas snapped back, eyes burning with fire. "We're winning this, you hear me?!"

"Prove it then, Luke! Come on, show me how much stronger you've gotten!"

"Lucas," Nero caught the redhead's attention.

"Huh?" Lucas turned to him, "What's up, Nero?"

"I don't think... I don't think either one of us stands a chance against them," Nero said, thoughtfully.

"What? Are you giving up?"

"No! No, you misunderstand me. It's just... alone, neither one of us stands a chance against even one of them. Let alone the two of them,"

"Yeah, and?"

"But... what if we went at one of them together?"

"You mean... joining our power together?" Lucas blinked.

"Exactly," Nero nodded. "Do you think it could work?"

Lucas turned his attention back to the stadium, analyzing the situation. Finally, he turned back to Nero, "We go after White Cetus. Sophie's Cetus is weaker than Wales', since she took the brunt of your attack, earlier."

"What are you two talking about over there?" Wales called.

"Have you decided to give up?" Sophie smiled.

"How can someone so demonic look so angelic?" Nero muttered.

Lucas snorted, "I don't know, how _can_ someone so demonic look so angelic, _Nero_?"

"Huh? Why you-!" Nero growled.

"Enough chit chat! It's time to finish this!" Lucas shouted, "Come on, Nero, let's go!"

"Right! Furie, Hell Raiser!"

"Khione, Winter's Wrath!"

"Not today, boys! Cetus, Grand Victoire!"

"Cetus, Grand Fleet!"

"Now, together!" All four shouted in sync.

"Joint Special Move! Cetus, Grand Deucalion!"

"Joint Special Move! Fire and Ice Devastation!"

The arena exploded into a crescendo of noise, explosions shaking the foundation of the stadium. Golden light blinded everyone watching, forcing them to either look away or shield their eyes. As the chaos subsided, everyone leaned forward, eager to see the results.

"Mama Mia! I don't believe it! Konzern's twin jewels, Sophie and Wales, have been defeated in a stadium out! The winners are, none other than Lucas and Nero!"

In the stadium, Khione and Furie continued to spin in the heavy silence. Then...

Nero whooped, jumping in the air, "Whoo hoo! We won!"

A slow smile spread over Lucas' face, before he let out a slightly hysterical giggle, and then pumped his fists, "Yes! Nero, we won! We won!"

Lucas turned, right as Nero flew through the air to grab Lucas in a bone crushing hug, picking the redhead up and spinning him around. Then, abruptly, he stopped, eyes wide as he stared up at Lucas, who was staring back down at him with equally wide eyes.

"Uh-" Nero released Lucas, "Dude, like, sorry! I know how you are with touch, I didn't mean to, I just got caught up in the moment-"

"I- It's fine," Lucas hadn't lost his smile. Instead, he turned back to the stadium, calling his beloved partner back into his hand, "That was pretty awesome though, huh?"

"Yeah! We didn't just knock one of them, we knocked the both of them out! Whoo!" Nero grabbed Furie out of mid air, still jumping around, "Ha! Ha, ha! Konzern's twin jewels just got _owned_ by his own little brother and one of the jewel's own brother! Hahaha!"

"Okay, you little bragger, good for you," Sophie put her hands on her hips and glared, playfully.

Nero stuck his tongue out at her, eyes bright with mischief.

"Hey, Lucas!" Wales called across the stadium, catching his brother's attention. When Lucas looked up, Wales gave him a thumbs up, "Nice battle. You're definitely a lot stronger that you were when you first showed up."

Lucas couldn't stop the pride that welled up in his chest at the compliment. He beamed, his face splitting into a wide smile.

For the first time in a long time, he felt like nothing could happen.

* * *

At the same time, with the cameras focused on Lucas McKandless, a glass bottle slammed into the television, causing both to shatter, the television flickering out.

"That little _bitch_ ," A man hissed, drunk on alcohol and rage. "How _dare_ he do something like this?! Oh, I'll make sure that he _pays_ for this. He'll be wishing for death before I'm through with him- the _both_ of them!"


	4. I Won't Lay Down (Until The Work's Done)

"Wales, come oooooon!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, slow down!"

"Do you have any idea how much I've looked forward to this weekend? Come on, come on, come on! We'll be late for our flight!"

"We are literally using Julian's jet, they wait on us, not the other way around!"

Sophie's laughter rang out, catching the two boys' attention. They turned to see her, Nero, and Klaus sitting on the couch of the front den, watching Lucas drag Wales towards the front door. Both of them had suitcases, Lucas looking impatient and Wales exasperated.

"Stay safe, you two!" Sophie waved, "Have fun at the concert tonight!"

"Thanks Sophie!" Lucas beamed.

"Yeah, see you, Sophie- woah!" Wales yelped as Lucas jerked on his arm, "Luke!"

"You can flirt with your girlfriend later! We're going to be late for our flight!"

"Wha- She's not my girlfriend, you menace!"

The sound of the door slamming reached the trio's ears, to their amusement. Nero eventually chuckled, and turned to Sophie, who narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nero Konzern..." She warned.

"So, Sophie... how's your love life?"

Sophie rolled up the paper she had been reading, and whacked him over the head with it.

That was the scene Julian walked in on: to Sophie beating his laughing brother with a newspaper while Klaus watched with a smile.

Julian turned and walked back out.

* * *

Lucas was all but bouncing while he stood, eyes wide as the ticket line moved.

"I still can't believe you managed to get tickets!" Lucas said, breathlessly, "Just how?!"

" _Mom_ got the tickets," Wales corrected, staring down at his phone. "She knew I was a fan, but couldn't make it to come with me. And seeing as you have every one of their albums... I asked you."

"Best. Gift. Ever!" Lucas exclaimed, earning him a few looks. He laughed, sheepishly, and ducked his head.

Wales rolled his eyes, and draped his free arm over Lucas' shoulders. He felt the younger stiffen, for just a second, before relaxing into the touch.

 _What's that one show... How to get away with murder?_ Wales thought, idly.

"You've got your murder face on," Lucas deadpanned, as though reading Wales' mind. He huffed, "Can we not think about you know who when we're going to see The Who in concert?"

Wales shrugged, "I can try not to. But it's hard not to when I have some sort of daily reminder of what he did." His voice fell, "I wish I had known. Maybe I could have done something."

"You are doing something," Lucas said, seriously. "You've been here for me, when you didn't need to be."

Wales shot him a curious look.

"You could have acted like I didn't exist," Lucas pointed out. "Ignored my very existence. Instead, you've... you've taken the time to get to know me. To learn about me and try to understand me... You've... you and everyone else... all of you have done so much for me. I... I'm glad I... that I found the courage to come to Italy. I'm glad I finally got to know you."

Wales stared down at his younger brother, before looking away and muttering, "Dammit, you're going to make me cry, you bloody menace..."

Lucas laughed, and shoved at his brother, "Isn't that a younger brother's job? To annoy the older?"

Wales rolled his eyes again, and reached up to ruffle Lucas' hair. The younger of the two yelped, and reached up to bat at Wales' hand, "Hey, watch the hair- the _hair_ , Wales- _Wales_!"

.

.

.

By the time the concert ended, it was nearly two in the morning. Both brothers were ready to drop and ready to go to bed, but niether could deny the fun they had had.

Lucas yawned, leaning over to set his head on Wales' shoulder, "Mm, thanks for asking me to come with you."

"If I had known just how much of a fan you were, I would have just asked you first," Wales chuckled, quietly. He shifted a bit, leaning against the window of the bus so that Lucas was laying with his head on Wales' chest.

Lucas yawned again, curling up against his brother's side, "Wake me up when get back to the hotel..."

"Sure thing," Wales hummed, pulling his phone from his pocket. There were a few missed messages, mainly in the group chat, but there were a couple from his mother too.

He decided to check the group chat first, just for the heck of it.

 **Hellfire:** Listen, all I'm saying is, Lulu had\ a point. You and Wales are practically dating!

 **Kida:** Nero Konzern, I swear to you- we are not. Dating.

 **Klaus:** I don't know. I think he has a point.

 **Kida:** Of for... @TheEmperor, get in here and tell your brother to drop this.

 **TheEmperor:** Now why would I do that when he's right?

 **Hellfire:** Hah!

 **Kida:** Julian, not you too!

From there, the chat was silent for a while, up until a few hours before.

 **TheEmperor:** Lucas, Wales, I hope you both enjoy the concert tonight. Let us know if there's any trouble.

 **Hellfire:** Send pictures! And video! You two are lucky, getting to see The Who in concert... those tickets sell like wildfire...

 **Kida:** You would know.

Wales rolled his eyes, vaguely amused. Still, he pulled up his gallery, clicking through several of the photos and videos had taken that night. Many of them were of Lucas, pictures of just how overjoyed he looked, or to him singing along to nearly every song that had been performed.

 **PrincessAnna:** As requested.

 **PrincessAnna:** ... who changed my name? Nero!

 **Hellfire:** Oh, come on! Luke's name is Elsa! You have red hair like Anna!

 **PrincessAnna:** Change it back. Now. Or I won't send the best image of the night

 **Hellfire:** Oh, wait, no hold on!

**Hellfire has changed PrincessAnna's to BlueBloods**

**Hellfire:** there, show me show me show me!

Wales snorted. It took so little to please Nero. Though, there were times Nero could be a stubborn bastard, probably having picked it up from Julian. Still, he muted the chat for a moment, navigating to his camera and flicking it to selfie mode. Rarely was Wales one for selfies, but honestly, this moment deserved it.

After he had got the picture he wanted- and really, Lucas looked so much younger when he was asleep, _damn Caspian McKandless for being a bastard_ \- he reopened the chat.

 **TheEmperor:** It is. Three. In. The morning. Why is my phone blowing up?

 **Hellfire:** Why are you up?

 **TheEmperor:** ...

 **TheEmperor:** No comment.

 **Klaus:** Insomnia strikes again.

**BlueBloods sent an image**

**Hellfire:** Oh my god. Oh my GOD

 **Kida:** I'm saving that picture.

 **Klaus:** Wow. I think that's the first time I've seen the kid actually sleeping with someone around him.

 **Klaus:** Wait, are you on a bus?

 **BlueBloods:** Yep. Headed back to the hotel. Concert ended about a half hour ago. Excitement finally wore off and he crashed before we even started moving.

 **Hellfire:** That's a shocker. Usually he's paranoid when it comes to sleeping with someone else around.

 **BlueBloods:** I know. Please don't remind me. Julian, how much longer on all the legal stuff?

 **TheEmporer:** In progress. Shouldn't be too long now before I can mail it to him.

 **BlueBloods:** Is it possible I can personally deliver it to him?

 **TheEmporer:** Will we see your name on the headlines for assault, attempted murder, or murder?

 **BlueBloods:** ...

 **TheEmporer:** Then, no.

 **BlueBloods:** Dammit.

 **Kida:** We know you too well, Wales. Just let Julian handle it.

 **BlueBloods:** Fine. I'll settle for imagining his face when he opens his mail.

 **Klaus:** Good. Now that we've discussed all of that, is it possible for any of us to get any rest?

**Hellfire, Kida, Klaus, and two others have exited the chat**

Wales rolled his head, cracking his neck and smiling a little. Glancing at the time and noting there was still another fifteen minutes until they got back to the hotel, Wales opened the messages from his mother.

His smile dropped off his face, replaced by cold fear and anger.

**Mom**   
**Wales, dear, I know you and Lucas are at the concert right now, but please be careful.**   
**10:39 PM**

**Mom**   
**I received a call from your father.**   
**10:40 PM**

**Mom**   
**I believe he's following you and your brother, from the nature of the message he left me.**   
**10:43 PM**

**Mom**   
**He may be here, in London.**   
**10:45 PM**

**Mom**   
**Message me when you get back to your hotel, just to let me know you're safe.**   
**10:47 PM**

Wales quietly seethed, hand tightening around his phone hard enough he heard it creak.

 _Dammit... why now of all times?! It's been almost four months!_ Wales thought, gritting his teeth. He huffed, reaching up and running a hand through his hair, silently going through his choices. Would it be rude to message his mom, ask if he and Lucas could come to her place for the night? No, wait, that'd be putting her at risk. He couldn't do that. What to do, what to do...

Finally, the answer came to him. First, he messaged his mom.

**Wales**   
_Hey mom. Got your message. Concert's over, but I think Lucas and I are going to go back to Rome, just for safety's sake. I'll let you know when we land, and when we get back._   
**1:43 AM**

Then, he went through his contacts, finally finding Julian's number. After a brief second of hesitation, he hit call.

It rang six times, before the line picked up.

"Wales?" Julian sounded exhausted, and Wales suppressed a guilty flinch, "Is everything alright?"

"Uh, no, actually," Wales kept his voice low. "I was checking my messages. Mom left me a few... she said she got a call from our dad, said he might be following us, might be here in London. I..."

"You're coming back this morning, instead of waiting until Monday?" Julian sounded much more alert now, serious.

"Uh, yeah. I know it's late, but I just wanted to let you know," Wales sighed.

"It's fine. I'll call the pilots now, let them know. How soon will you be at the airport?"

"Hour and a half, two hours?"

"Alright. Call me when you two board," Julian requested.

"Thanks, Julian," Wales said, gratefully.

"No problem. Keep it together, Wales, your brother needs you," With that, the line went dead as Julian hung up.

At the same time, the bus squealed to stop, right outside Wales and Luke's hotel. Wales jumped, startled, and in turn waking Lucas.

"Huh, wha-" Lucas sat up, bleary eyed, "Wales?"

"Get up," Wales said, trying to keep his voice even. "Change of plans, we're headed back to Rome tonight."

"Huh?" Lucas blinked at him, squinting, "Why?"

"Don't ask questions," Wales snapped, then winced when Lucas flinched away from him. "Just... please, let's get inside and grab our stuff. I promise I'll explain everything once we get on the plane, okay?"

Lucas stared up at him, before nodding timidly, "O- okay. I'm holding you to that, though."

* * *

"Yeah... yeah, we're getting ready to take off, now. Alright, yeah, we'll see you in a few hours, then," Wales said, before hanging up from his talk with Julian. With a heavy sigh, he flopped backwards on the couch that lined the wall of the jet, rubbing his eyes.

"I think you owe me an explaination," On the couch opposite of him, Lucas spoke up. He was laying down, curled up but watching with a wary gaze.

"... Dad's causing trouble," Wales finally answered, staring at the ceiling. "Mom told me he might be following us. I... I just didn't want to take any chances."

"... Oh," Lucas sounded unsurprised.

"Oh?" Wales turned his head to look across the aisle at his brother.

"I mean... I figured this would happen eventually," Lucas admitted. "I just... didn't think he'd wait so long."

"He's not going to touch you," Wales vowed, vehemently. "I swear it. It'll be over my dead body before he lays a hand on you."

Lucas stared, sadly, "That's what I'm afraid of, Wales. He'll do whatever it takes. You... You don't know him like I do."

"And I don't want to," Wales sat up.

"... Maybe I should just le-"

"If you finish that sentence, I'm grounding you until you're eighteen," Wales said, seriously. "Then you won't be able to do anything."

Lucas gave his brother an unimpressed look.

"Wales, you can't protect me forever. Eventually, he will find a way to get me, if not at least close enough to unnerve me," Lucas sat up as well.

"Let him try," Wales hissed, furious. "Julian is nearly done with the legal work. Mom will have full custody of you and then we can take him to court."

"... Do you think it'll be enough to stop him, though?"

"If it's not, he'll have to get through me, Nero, and the rest of Excalibur,"

"Why are you risking so much for me?!" Lucas suddenly exclaimed, "Don't you know you and everyone else are risking life or death for me?!"

Wales shrugged at him, "You're family, Luke. It's what family does. We did it for Nero and Julian, with the whole Ziggurat thing, and we're going to do it for you too. This team is a family, Lucas, and you're a member of it, by blood or not."

Lucas felt his throat close up, tears welling up in his eyes. He dropped his face in his hands, a sob ripping through his mouth at the vehemence in Wales' voice. Everything over the last few months came rushing back to him, just how much Excalibur and Nero had all done for him, to ensure his happiness and safety, just how _grateful_ and _relieved_ he felt from it.

Wales crossed the aisle, sitting beside his brother and embracing him in a hug.

"I promise, Lucas... Nothing is ever going to happen to you again. Not if I have anything to say about it. You believe me, right?" Wales soothed the younger, voice low and trying to reassure him.

" _Yes_..." Lucas hiccupped, and for the first time in a long time, he believed what he was being told. "I- I believe you."

Wales breathed out through his nose, shoulders slumping in relief, "Good... _Good_ , because I mean it. You're my brother, Lucas. I'm never leaving you behind. Never again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up with names for Excalibur- which, I channeled my inner Nero- was a bit hard.  
> Klaus is... Klaus. I couldn't think of anything for him.  
> Kida is Sophie, a reference to Atlantis: The Lost City  
> Hellfire is Nero, a reference to The Hunchback of Notre Dame  
> PrincessAnna/BlueBloods is Wales, a reference to Frozen and just one I came up with  
> TheEmporer is Julian, referring back to Julius Caesar, one of the ancient emperors of Rome  
> And, not featured but still in the chat, Elsa is Lucas. Because of Khione, and then his own icy demeanor.


	5. When You Suffer (Pain Makes You Strong)

Lucas had felt tired before. There had been many a night in his childhood he had stayed up, listening in fear as his father rampaged through the house, sleeping only when he was passed out or at work.

Though, this was the first time he felt bone numbingly _exhausted_.

It wasn't just the fact that the last few weeks that Lucas had helped Excalibur in their search for this 'star fragment'. That, he could do with ease, especially with his intellect when it came to the European Union's history.

No, the reason he was so tired, was because when he hadn't been distracted by books or research in the previous weeks, was because every time he checked his phone or computer, some new notification, a message or a phone call, from his father.

Lucas cursed his existence, but hadn't said a word to anyone else about it. No need to worry anyone else. He could handle it. No problem.

...Right?

"Sir Lucas," Lucas looked up from his laptop when there was knock on his door. He spun his chair around, facing Ricardo when he stepped in, "I've come to tell you, your brother and friends shall be back within the hour. They are bringing guests with them. Shall I tell you of their arrival?"

"Ah, yeah, that'd be great. Or, you know, you could tell Wales or one of them to come get me," Lucas nodded. "I'm just finishing up some of my homework. I shouldn't be too long."

"Of course, sir," Ricardo nodded.

With that, the older man turned and walked out, the door to Lucas' room sliding shut behind him. Lucas watched him go, before turning back to his laptop. His screen was open on a document, a history paper he was working on concerning various temples in Greece.

(That had been part of the reason he'd even cracked the code for the star fragment. The Blue Temple, a dedication to the god of war, Ares, back in ancient times).

_I'm just a couple of paragraphs from completing it_ , Lucas thought with a yawn. He rubbed his eyes, before laying his head and arms over his desk, _Maybe... Maybe I can rest for just a few minutes. Short... power nap..._

He was asleep before he could finish the thought.

.

.

.

"What the literal fuck?!"

Lucas yelped, sitting and standing up far too fast for the person leaning over him to move away. Both Lucas and Wales shouted in pain- Wales from Lucas snapping his head back into his nose, and Lucas from just how _hard headed_ Wales was.

"OW!" Wales exclaimed, clapping a hand over his nose.

"Wales!" Lucas snapped, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Well, sorry!" Wales' voice was muffled, his eyes blazing with anger and pain, "But why didn't you tell me dad has been badgering you?!"

"Huh?" Lucas blinked, stupidly. _How did he find out?!_

Wales deadpanned at him, and pointed at Lucas' computer. Slowly, the younger turned, eyes wide as he took in the open chat. Twelve missed messages. Starting off nice and short enough, but growing in length and turning into vicious threats. The last one had him feeling like he wanted to throw up.

_You can't stay away forever, brat. When I get my hands on you, you'll wish you were never born._

"You weren't supposed to see that!" Lucas hissed, hands flying into his hair, tugging at the shoulder length strands viciously, "No, no, no! I didn't want you to know!"

"Luke," Wales grunted. He moved away, to the mirror over Lucas' dresser. He dropped his hand, wincing at the blood that dribbled from his nose.

"Shit, shit- Wales, Wales, please, don't be mad at me!" Lucas pleaded, turning with wide, tear filled eyes, "I- I didn't want you to know! I just- I thought he would stop, eventually!"

"Luke," Wales said, again, voice firm.

"You- You and the others have enough to worry about already! I didn't want to add to it!"

"Lucas!" Wales snapped, then grimaced when Lucas reeled back with a gasp. His eyes were glazed over, body shaking, "Lucas... Luke, buddy-"

"I'm sorry," Lucas whispered, backing away and into the corner. When his back hit the wall, he slid down the floor, curling up, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I promise-"

"Wales?" Nero's voice caught the teen's attention, and he turned to see both Nero and Ricardo in the doorway. Nero's eyes widened, spotting the redhead's busted nose, "Dude what happened to your nose?!"

"Shh!" Wales hissed, and waved his arms, "Lucas did it, don't worry."

In the corner, Lucas whimpered, arms over his head.

"... Actually, do worry," Wales said, guiltily. "I... I think I triggered a panic attack. I didn't mean to, really, I just wanted to come get him for dinner, and his laptop was open and I saw that he was getting messages from our dad and I just- I got mad and I snapped at him and now-"

Understanding flooded Nero's expression, and he nodded, turning serious.

"Alright, well, I think the last thing he needs is you, right now," Nero said, gently.

Wales flinched, "I didn't-"

"You didn't mean to, I know. It's fine," Nero stepped inside the room. "Listen, I'll talk Lucas down, get him back to reality. You... Actually, Ricardo, take Wales and see how bad the damage is. Looks like Lucas clocked him pretty well."

"He headbutted me," Wales mumbled. "I snuck up behind him while he was asleep... I should've just woken him up instead of snooping..."

"Go, Wales," Nero pulled Wales out of the room. "I'll handle Lucas, you get looked at."

"Can... Can you tell him I'm sorry?" Wales asked, still looking like a kicked puppy.

"Of course. Ricardo?"

"Yes, master. Wales, sir, right this way," Ricardo requested, gesturing for the redhead to follow.

Shoulders slumped in guilt, Wales followed the older man, as Nero shut the door behind him. Then, once he steeled himself with a deep breath, Nero turned his attention to Lucas.

* * *

It was an hour after dinner, when Lucas came running into the den, wild eyed and frantic.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Lucas rambled, all but tackling Wales in a bone crushing hug, "Please don't be mad! I just- I've handled him for fifteen years, and you get so upset at the very mention of him! I didn't want you to worry! I mean, you're already doing so much for me and- and-"

"Lucas, buddy, breathe," Wales wriggled one arm free, reaching up to stroke his hand soothingly through Lucas' hair. The younger teen buried his head into Wales' chest and let out a sob, "It's fine. I'm sorry I reacted so badly. It's just as much my fault as it is anyone else's."

"Can Julian add aggravated stalking to the list of charges?" Lucas choked out, "I'm just so- so sick of it, Wales! I want him _gone already_..."

Someone coughed.

Lucas froze, and Wales winced. Slowly, Lucas raised his head to look around the room.

Nero came running in at that second, panting, "Lucas, Lucas, wait- and... never mind..."

A group of five other people, not of Excalibur, sat scattered around the room, staring at Lucas and Wales with varying degrees of concern, indifference, or curiosity.

"I certainly can, but perhaps we should discuss this at a later time?" Julian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I- Wha- Who- _Wales who are they_?" Lucas whispered, horrified. He shifted his body so he was hiding behind his brother, but still keeping a tight grip on him.

Wales sighed, "These, are not only members of GanGan Galaxy and Wild Fang, but also the group of people that are looking for those who have the power of the star fragment... you know, that thing you helped us track down?"

Lucas whined, "Why are they _here_ though?!"

"Because Julian offered to let them stay here for the night, before they go to America," Wales said.

"Why didn't anyone _tell me_?!"

"I believe I did, sir," Ricardo said, from his spot by the door. When Lucas looked at him, "But, given your emotional distress, you probably forgot."

Lucas growled at him, "Keep your sass to yourself, Ricardo."

"Of course, sir," Ricardo replied, mildly.

"Oh, hey, wait a minute!" Gingka Hagane suddenly exclaimed, lighting up, "I recognize you now!"

Lucas flinched a little, at the sudden noise.

"You were the guy who battled with Nero, in the Dual Warriors Festival a few months ago!" Gingka smiled.

Lucas paused, and leaned over to look past Wales' arm, meeting Gingka's gaze.

"Lucas, right?" Gingka grinned at him.

Lucas nodded, the tips of his ears turning red.

"Cool! Hey, would it be too much to ask for a battle before we leave tomorrow?"

"Gingka!" Madoka exclaimed, exasperated, "Not everyone has Beyblade on the mind all the time, not like you do!"

Wales half expected Lucas to say no, but if there was one thing he had learned in the last several months about his brother...

"I... I wouldn't mind," Lucas said, quietly. "T- Tomorrow's good, if you have the time?"

He never said no to a challenge.

* * *

"Gingka," Wales pulled the redhead aside, before the group left to board their plane.

"Oh, hey Wales!" The Pegasus Blader smiled up at his friend, "Hey, your brother is really skilled! He's definitely gotten stronger from what I saw of him in the Dual Warriors Festival! Gave me a good fight, for sure!"

"I'll pass the message along," Wales nodded. The younger of the two brothers had stayed behind at the mansion, along with Nero, Julian, and Klaus, "Listen, I just wanted to say thank you."

"Huh? For what?"

Wales inhaled, then let it out in a quick huff, "Lucas... he didn't have the best... Well, to put it lightly, our father was- _is_ \- an abusive bastard."

Gingka's eyes flickered, his normally carefree demeanor changing to a serious one. Let anyone say what they wanted to about the Pegasus Blader, but Gingka was far smarter than what he acted.

"And- Yesterday, I... I triggered him. Lucas, I mean. He... he had a panic attack, and it was my fault. Normally... whenever he has an attack, it takes him days to recover," Wales explained. "I was a bit surprised when he accepted your challenge, last night. And- And after your battle with him this morning..." Wales sighed, "That was the fastest I've ever seen him bounce back. Not even Nero can do that."

Gingka smiled, warmly, "Well, Wales, I'm glad I was able to help." He paused and asked, "If you don't mind... who's your dad?"

Wales blinked at him.

"Last night, Julian and your brother... mentioned charges? And I'm sure Julian has an excellent team of lawyers at his disposal, make no mistake, but... if your father is in a postion of certain power...? I'm sure my dad can help, too," Gingka explained.

"... He's on the board of directors with England's WBBA," Wales admitted, grimacing. "Julian's lawyers have been serving him restraining orders and court orders, but his own have been appealing them."

"Ah," Gingka frowned. "Name?"

"Caspian McKandless," Wales answered.

"Huh," Gingka's eyes glittered. "My dad has had... dealings, with him, now that I think about it. Dad doesn't like his attitude, especially when it comes to talking about the power of Beys. Says it reminds him a bit too much of Ziggurat."

Wales ran a hand over his face, wincing as he pressed too hard against his bruised nose, "Damn him."

"Don't worry, Wales," Gingka assured him. "I'll talk to my dad, and we'll offer any help you need."

"Gingka, let's go!" Kyoya called, annoyed, "We're going to miss our flight if you don't hurry it up!"

"That's my cue," Gingka said, sheepishly. He began to walk away, waving, "Don't worry Wales! Tell your brother I look forward to seeing him again!"

Wales watched the group disappear among the crowds. Sophie sidled up next to him, curious.

"Everything alright, Wales?" She asked.

"... yeah," Wales eventually answered, turning away. "Just... an interesting discussion with Gingka."

"A good one, I assume?" Sophie fell into step beside her friend, sticking her hands into her jacket's pockets.

"Mmhm," Wales nodded. "Hey, do you mind if I make a stop in town, while we're out?"

Sophie smiled, knowingly, "Apology gift for your brother?"

"Big time," Wales groaned. "I messed up last night, Sophie. He was scared- of me! I've been trying so hard to make sure that doesn't happen, and then it does!"

"He's still recovering, Wales," Sophie soothed. "There are probably going to be moments he has a flashback of some sort, or any one of us does something to trigger him. We all knew it wouldn't be easy, when he first came to us. But we're learning, same as he is with us."

"I just wish I knew what I could do though," Wales sighed. "I feel like I'm not doing enough."

"You're being you, Wales," Sophie reasoned. "He appreciates that, and he understands you're trying. You're not perfect, and he knows it."

"But-"

"Wales," Sophie said, seriously. "Listen to me. _You. Are. Not. Perfect._ You're going to mess up, but you can learn from those mistakes, to make sure it doesn't happen again. And by doing that, you can help Lucas heal, understand me?"

Wales was quiet, silently chewing over Sophie's words. Eventually though, he sighed in agreement.

"You're right, Sophie," Wales nodded. "I just have to keep trying, and eventually I'll figure it out."

Sophie beamed at him.

"But when the day Caspian is taken care of, I'm going to be there to shut that door," Wales vowed.

That was one promise Wales intended to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in the Beyblade fandom since I was 13... most of my fics are over on Fanfiction, but I decided to finally post 'em over here, mainly for being able to put them in chronological order, but also because some of my friends finally convinced me to.


End file.
